


Victon Oneshots

by HyoTea



Series: Kpop Group Oneshots [3]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyoTea/pseuds/HyoTea
Summary: Wooo, I actually had a lot of fun writing this. I know it’s different from the usual fluff I tend to focus on, I just suddenly felt like writing it.I’m in between writing one from Seungsik’s perspective since this was Seungwoo focused. I probably will eventually if I get in the mood.Anyways, thank you so much for reading <3
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Im Sejun & Kang Seungsik
Series: Kpop Group Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180157
Kudos: 6





	Victon Oneshots

The sun filtered through the leaves and left long, stretching shadows reaching across the ground. The camera pans out to record a man skipping through the underbrush and a chuckle is heard from the cameraman.   
  


“Seungsik, what are you doing?”   
  


It zoomed into Seungsik leaning over a bush in the distance, his head turning to the camera and man behind it.   
  


“Are you filming again?” He asked, ignoring the question.   
  


“I am, yes.”   
  


“Seungwoo...” Seungsik rolled his eyes but the smile lighting up his face spoke volumes. “Just come over here and enjoy this moment. What’s the point of recording me anyway?”   
  


“So I can always look back on these experiences and I’ll have them forever,” Seungwoo explained as he made his way over to Seungsik.   
  


“Okay well, just a little more and then end it,” he responded, still grinning.   
  


“I will.” Seungwoo kept the camera on his boyfriend but took in his surroundings. After a few more minutes of smiles, laughs, and a few clips of birds, it ended and silence filled the space.   
  
A cold numbness descended on the man sitting in the chair, staring at the small device in his hands. A sob shook his body as his grip tightened on the camera, a small river cascading down his cheeks. He felt like chucking it off a cliff, get rid of the memories. But they’d never truly leave. And in a strange way they helped to relieve the pain.   
  


In times like these, he couldn’t help but wonder how his ex was doing. Seungwoo had broken up with him and it was difficult to get through it, so how would Seungsik be taking it? He wouldn’t be surprised if he’s better than Seungwoo, he always was stronger emotionally and mentally.   
  
Fresh tears streamed down his face as he flipped through the picture section, filled with pictures of Seungsik’s bright smile and kind gaze. He could feel his heart break just a little more with each one and finally he set it on the table, forcing himself to get out of the chair. He’d be fine, he’d move on, he knew it. He simply needed to try.   
  


*One And A Half Years Later*

Seungwoo glanced at the camera sitting on his desk, a smile gracing his face. He hadn’t picked it up for months and when he last did, not a single tear fell from his eyes. All he felt was happiness. He’d always miss those times obviously, but now he could look back on them with no longing and heartbreak blurring the moments.   
  


His phone dinged and he reached into his pocket to retrieve it. Seungsik had texted him.   
  


Sik: _Hey, it’s been quite a bit. How have you been if you want to talk to me?_  
  


_I’ve been great! What about you?  
  
_

Sik: _That’s good to hear, I’ve been pretty good actually._  
Sik: _I was wondering if you wanted to go for a coffee to reconnect? I’d like to remain friends if you’re alright with that?  
  
_

_Yeah, I’m okay with that.  
Usual place?   
  
_

And the sun shone bright just like it had on the day in the forest but there was no yearning for what had been for either of them. They’d moved on from those feelings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo, I actually had a lot of fun writing this. I know it’s different from the usual fluff I tend to focus on, I just suddenly felt like writing it. 
> 
> I’m in between writing one from Seungsik’s perspective since this was Seungwoo focused. I probably will eventually if I get in the mood. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
